Justin DeVeere
The Dark Artist Sword Master Lobster Boy Colossus The Dagger The Blade Sword boy |power =Morphing into Knightmare |bars =6+ |affiliation =The army |age =19 |parents = |siblings = |romance =Erin O'Day |fate =Stuck in the 4D universe |books =''Monster'' Villain ''Hero }} Justin DeVeere is an antagonist appearing in the Monster, Villain, Hero arc of the Gone Series. He has the ability to morph into Knightmare. Description Justin is 5'9 in height and has a light skin complexion with shoulder-length straight black hair worn loose and pale gray eyes. He has an IQ of 152, making him smarter than 99.9% of humanity, but he is also a sociopath. He enjoys art and is extremely talented at it, and has vicious, sharp features. He wears tight black jeans and silk black T-shirts in which he silk-screens bits of text (either some version of "fuck you" or sexual references) in cuneiform or Sanskrit alphabets. He is lazy, sadistic, selfish and cunning. Power Justin has eaten one ounce of a meteor, making his morph a regular one. The meteor was mixed with swordfish and crayfish DNA when he ate both. Whenever he morphs, he heals all injuries to both bodies, but this doesn't work for disease or poison. He turns into Knightmare, a colossal humanoid creature with the ability to speak in a deep, loud voice (described as sounding like a cross between Vin Diesel and Darth Vader), and it also has a bladder, meaning its anatomy could be humanoid as well. It has a dirty blue and coral-colored large sword for its right hand and a dirty blue and coral pincer for the other, and is covered in a hard, dully shining, coral-tinged chitin shell with tiny spikes sticking up from it. Its flesh, where visible, is a sickly white, like a trout's belly. Knightmare is also incredibly strong and can jump high enough to reach a helicopter - over twice its own height, about twelve feet. From sword tip to pincer tip it is twice as wide as it is tall, and its eyes are black, small, and soulless. It has no eyelids and taloned feet. Appearances ;Monster Justin first appears to steal a remnant of the meteor (which contained the virus that created the Gaiaphage) that Shade Darby and Cruz Rojas missed. He consumes it but turns into a monster on a plane, to both his horror and fascination, and kills everyone he can to make sure they don't tell anyone about who the monster really is. He and Erin O'Day go on the run, and decide to pretend that the monster (whom Justin calls Knightmare) is a separate being that takes over sometimes. However, police attack and Justin kills them, ruining this plan. Shade returns and tries to defeat him, but she has to flee when DiMarco bombs the area, killing Erin. When DiMarco captures him, he cannot escape. She sends him to fight Vincent Vu, but he is defeated. ;Villain Justin is being held in the Ranch, before being freed by Shade. He ends up on a truck, along with Seargent Tolliver and some other mutants. He kills Tolliver out of mercy. Justin spots a small shadow passing the moon's orbit and, realizing it is a missile sent to destroy them, rolls off the truck. ;Hero Justin goes to New York in an attempt to stop being Knightmare and return to being an artist. He encounters Francis, who experiments on him using her power, placing him in the fourth dimension where he is unable to return. He is not considered deceased in this state, because as demonstrated by Malik, a 3-dimensional person can still retain consciousness in the 4-dimensional universe. Notes Justin is #6 on the FBI's Ten Most Wanted. However, on General DiMarco's list he is tenth due to being held in the Ranch. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Monster Trilogy characters Category:Monster Category:Villain Category:Survivors Category:Hero Category:Secondary characters